


The Taste of Candy

by Uchuu



Series: Craving Sweets [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Sex, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot can't help but become embarrassed by the response to her question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Candy

Peridot is six months pregnant and every word that comes from her mouth is a complaint. Complaining about her aches and pains, being hungry all of the time, having to pee all of the time and just whining. She was allowed to complain and whine, she was pregnant or so that was excuse for doing it. She was miserable at this point, her body just hurt and her breasts ached until she couldn't wear a bra anymore. 

Her breasts have grown even larger and all together she's gone up a band size and two cup sizes, not that she—or Jasper—was complaining about the size. It was just hard to get clothes to fit, hard to get anything to fit with her stomach in the way. She was just sporting Jasper's shirts and if she had to wear clothes, would borrow something from of the women from her pregnancy yoga group. 

In any case, she would hang around the house in underwear and a bralette that was too small for her. Actual clothing was bad and too tight for her, and she knew it was distracting for Jasper whenever she was home but she'd rather be comfortable than worry about making her soon to be wife horny. Yet, that's what she did today. It was part of how Jasper managed to sweet talk her into sex and it didn't help that Peridot's sex drive was a mess while pregnant. 

It's how she's nude right now and laying on top of Jasper, her arms supporting her waist as her breasts are pressed into Jasper's face. They got distracted in the beginning, Jasper kept slipping her fingers deep into her and making her cum as many times as possible until she was begging to be fucked by her. It was easier in the position they were in now, her cock was stuck in between both of their stomachs and whenever Peridot was move the friction made Jasper groan. 

Jasper started off by massaging Peridot's chest, hands lifting and rubbing against her breasts until the pressure becomes too much and she starts to leak ever so slightly from her nipples. She couldn't help but wanting to taste it, to suck that liquid from her. Now, Jasper has one hand on the right breast, rolling her nipple in between her thumb and massaging the skin around her and her mouth on the other. Her tongue presses against the skin, lapping at the milk beading against her nipple. Peridot groans at the feeling, her breasts ache so badly that the slightest relief was better than nothing.

Jasper lips are wrapped against her nipple, sucking in the drops of liquid that taste like sweet cream. She can feel the liquid dropping onto her fingers against the other breast and she slips her lips from the nipple and licks at the liquid from the other, letting a trail of white saliva against her skin. Peridot arched back at the feeling, moans as Jasper takes her nipple into her mouth again. Jasper glances at her nipples as she pulls back, looking at how swollen and red her nipples have become, glistening with saliva and that off-white shade of such sweet tasting milk. She feels like sugar has coated her lips and when she licks them they taste like candy.

“Sit up for a second,” Jasper speaks, her voice has a touch of hoarseness to it. 

“What?” Peridot asks, her face heated and the wetness between her legs growing. She was close to orgasm by just Jasper touching and sucking her chest. She does what she's asked, lifts her lower body up just a bit and Jasper now has the room to slip her cock into that wanton heat. Gaining the most satisfying moan Jasper's ever had to pleasure of hearing. 

After a few thrusts Peridot leans down and kisses Jasper, relaxing into the feeling of those soft lips. She feels her hands press back against her breast as she moves to sit up, meeting Jasper's thrusts with her hips. Ever since she gained weight and her tummy had gotten so big, she felt embarrassed and self conscious whenever she was on top. Jasper always told her how beautiful she looked, the glow of pregnancy against her skin and she was practically a goddess. The sensitivity of her body during this pregnancy had tripled and sex was too good for her, Jasper's cock pressing deep inside of her each time was too much for her handle. 

Her legs were twitching as she moved her hips, toes were starting to curl and that feeling was tightening her muscles. She was listening to Jasper groan, feeling the uneven pace of Jasper's thrust as she came inside of her. The feeling of being filled was what made Peridot cum, made her tighten against Jasper's cock that was still buried inside of her.

Peridot moves first, lifts herself from Jasper and lets out a moan as she feels that thick cum drip out of her and against her thighs. She slides onto the empty space on the bed and lays on her back, watching Jasper get up to rummage into the drawers for clothes to take a bath with Peridot. 

“Do you feel any better?” Jasper asks, putting a folded shirt on the edge of the bed that's unsoiled. 

“A little. Hm...so,” she wants to ask a question and stops herself. 

“What?” 

“Uh, how does it taste?”

“Sort of like condensed milk, a little sweet but tasty.” Jasper grins at her.

Peridot can't help but become embarrassed by the response.


End file.
